Happy 30th Anniversary
by Shaaa
Summary: Summary: AU. Hanya perayaan kecil-kecilan, tapi bagi mereka sudah lebih dari cukup. Spesial untuk Seizenber.


Seijuurou membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan, berusaha tak membangunkan sosok cantik yang masih asyik terlelap di dalam sana. Dengan hati-hati, pria paruh baya itu melangkah masuk sembari memegang kue ulang tahun di kedua tangannya. Kakinya melangkah tapak demi tapak. Sampai di samping sang bidadari merah mudanya, dia menaruh kue _tart_ itu di sisi nakas yang kosong dan langsung membangunkan istrinya.

"Satsuki, bangun. Sudah pagi," sang istri mulai menggeliat tak nyaman. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai akhirnya netra merah muda itu terlihat di kedua mata istri Seijuurou.

"Sei- _kun_?"

Pria yang hampir seluruh bagian rambutnya memutih itu berlutut, memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir yang masih sering menyunggingkan senyum manis dari dulu.

"Selamat ulang tahun pernikahan kita yang ke-30, Satsuki," Seijuurou tersenyum lembut.

"Eh?"

Wanita yang kini sudah berganti nama menjadi Akashi Satsuki itu pun bangun dengan segera. Tampak di hadapannya sang suami yang sudah berdandan tampan dan sebuah kue ulang tahun yang dipasang lilin berangka tiga dan nol dalam keadaan menyala.

Seketika itu juga, matanya basah melihat perlakuan suaminya.

"Sei- _kun_ , terima kasih. Selamat ulang tahun pernikahan kita yang ke-30 juga," Satsuki memeluk suaminya erat.

Akashi Seijuurou membalas pelukan itu sebelum akhirnya tak berapa lama kemudian pelukan itu terlepas dan mereka memusatkan atensi mereka pada sebuah kue yang terabaikan sejak tadi.

Si suami mengambilnya. Alas kue ditahan oleh dua pasang tangan. Dua senyum terulas di wajah yang sudah mengeriput.

"Kuharap, kita selalu bersama sampai maut memisahkan kita."

Lilin ditiup.

 **X.x.X**

 **Happy 30th Anniversary**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Kuroko no Basuke adalah hasil karya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapatkan dari fanfiksi ini.**

 _ **Warning:**_ **AU, OOC,** _ **typo(s).**_

 _ **Summary:**_ **AU. Hanya perayaan kecil-kecilan, tapi bagi mereka sudah lebih dari cukup. Spesial untuk Seizenber.**

 **X.x.X**

Setelah selesai bersiap-siap, wanita yang rambutnya sudah memutih sebagian itu pun keluar dari kamarnya. Dengan anggun, dia berjalan menuju ruang makan yang kini disulap sedemikian rupa oleh sang suami.

Sebenarnya perubahannya tidak terlalu signifikan. Hanya saja karena dia tahu sekarang hari apa, siapa yang membuat sarapan pagi ini, semuanya terasa begitu spesial. Satsuki dapat melihat suaminya berdiri di sana seolah menunggunya datang.

"Sei- _kun_ , kenapa romantis sekali?" Satsuki menghampiri suaminya yang kini berpakaian agak formal.

"Memangnya tidak boleh?" jawab Seijuurou santai sembari menarik salah satu kursi, mengisyaratkan sang istri untuk duduk di sana.

Satsuki duduk di kursi yang disediakan oleh suaminya. Sembari memerhatikan makanan di atas meja, dia berkata, "Tapi kalau kupikir lagi tahun-tahun sebelumnya sejak perayaan tahun pertama kita menikah kau juga selalu seperti ini."

"Romantis? Tetap tampan?" kini kursi di hadapan Nyonya Akashi itu terisi oleh sang kepala keluarga. Dia tersenyum kecil sembari menatap wajah Satsuki yang masih cantik seperti pertama bertemu dulu.

"Dasar," wanita itu mendengus geli, "iya iya, Sei- _kun_ selalu tampan kok."

"Dari saat kau mencuri _wifi hotspot-_ ku?"

"Sudah ayo makan saja. Jangan ingatkan aku tentang hal itu."

Akashi Seijuurou hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi protes dari sang istri.

 **X.x.X**

Wanita yang mengubah marganya menjadi Akashi sejak tiga puluh tahun yang lalu itu menyandar mesra pada dada bidang sang suami. Di tangannya terdapat album yang berisi foto mereka dari zaman pacaran dulu sampai sebelum pernikahan. Judul album tersebut, Seijuurou and Satsuki's First Journey.

Jemari yang sudah keriput itu membuka halaman pertama, menatap foto mereka berdua yang sedang memamerkan cincin tunangan tiga puluh tahun yang lalu; foto yang kini sudah menguning di beberapa sisi. Dia membuka halaman selanjutnya dan mendapati lima foto dirinya dan sang suami yang masih terbalut seragam SMA.

"Kau ingat momen saat kau kesal karena _wifi_ sekolah mati?" tanya Seijuurou sembari mengelus lembut helaian merah muda itu. Tangannya yang satu ikut memegang sisi album yang lain; mengelus salah satu foto yang bisa dijangkau dengan ibu jarinya.

"Tentu saja," Satsuki tersenyum geli, "saat itu di kantin, aku sedang sibuk dengan ponselku—main internet. Terus tiba-tiba _wifi_ sekolah mati."

"Aku tidak pernah kepikiran akan menikahi seorang perempuan maniak _gadget_ dan internet," canda si pria saat mengingat masa-masa itu.

Si wanita tertawa renyah. "Aku sebal waktu itu. Tapi tahu-tahu ada _free hotspot_ dari ponsel bernama 'AkaSei'. Berhubung tidak di- _password_ ya aku sambungkan saja."

"Aku lupa mematikannya setelah dipinjam temanku," jawabnya sembari melirik wajah Satsuki, "aku masih ingat jelas wajah seorang murid yang tiba-tiba berubah kesal saat aku mematikan _hotspot_ -ku. _Wifi girl_."

Meski topik ini selalu diangkat setiap tahunnya, di tanggal yang sama di bulan April, namun mereka berdua tidak ada yang bosan. Karena bagi Seijuurou dan Satsuki, kejadian itu sangatlah lucu—satu kejadian kecil yang mengubah takdir mereka berdua selamanya.

"Saat aku daftar ekskul musik, aku hanya tahu kau ketua klub yang sebentar lagi akan turun jabatan sebelum kau dengan sengaja duduk di sampingku dan menyalakan _hotspot_ -mu. Menyebalkan," wanita itu bisa mendengar kekehan kecil yang lolos dari bibir suaminya. "Tapi saat melihat ID-mu waktu itu, aku baru sadar hahaha."

"Dan saat itu kau langsung memperkenalkan dirimu, kan?"

"' _A-ano, Senpai. K-konnichiwa_. Momoi Satsuki _desu_. Anak baru di klub ini'," Satsuki mengulang kembali ucapannya kala itu dengan geli.

"'Yang daftar _vocal group_ , ya? Aku Akashi Seijuurou, ketua klub musik. Salam kenal'," Seijuurou pun ikut-ikutan. Dengan satu tangan yang melingkar di tubuh sang istri, dia memeluknya penuh kasih sayang. Meski tubuh mereka sudah dimakan usia, dia ingin terus menyampaikan kalau dirinya akan tetap mencintai Akashi Satsuki selama jantungnya masih berdetak.

Satsuki sendiri bergelung nyaman. Album di tangannya ditutup; dia memilih untuk menikmati dekapan suaminya. "Sejak saat itu kita jadi dekat, kan? Empat bulan kemudian kita berpacaran. Sayang kita hanya satu sekolah selama satu tahun. Aku naik kelas dua, _Senpai_ lulus SMA," dengan jahil dia memanggil suaminya sama seperti panggilan mereka saat di tingkat menengah dulu.

"Kita masuk universitas yang sama."

"Ya."

"Saat usiaku 25 tahun, aku berani melamarmu. Untung aku tidak dibunuh ayahmu waktu itu."

Akashi Satsuki terkekeh. "Anaknya baru lulus kuliah sudah langsung 'diculik' saja. Seharusnya kau bersyukur, _Senpai_."

Sang suami terdiam. Dia tersenyum lembut dan kini memeluk istrinya dengan kedua tangannya. Wajahnya dia tenggelamkan dalam mahkota merah muda milik sang istri; menghirup dalam-dalam aroma sampo yang tak berubah dari dulu.

"Aku tak pernah bosan dan akan selalu mengucapkannya," jemarinya mengusap tangan Satsuki yang menggenggam tangannya, "aku mencintaimu. Dulu, sekarang, dan nanti. Sampai maut memisahkan, aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Dulu, sekarang, dan nanti. Sampai maut memisahkan, aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu," dia mengulang ucapan suaminya.

Mereka bukan lagi ABG, bukan lagi remaja yang sedang kasmaran. Mereka sudah berumur. Sudah punya satu anak dan dua cucu. Sudah jadi kakek-nenek. Tapi meski hari demi hari mengikis usia mereka yang tercatat di buku takdir, Seijuurou dan Satsuki tetap mencintai satu sama lain. Kepercayaan yang sudah dibangun sejak masa sekolah dulu masih tetap ada dan bertahan sampai saat ini. Dalam bibir yang terkunci, mereka selalu berdoa agar pasangan mereka selalu diberi kesehatan dan kebahagiaan. Juga berharap mereka kelak akan berpisah di hari yang sama.

Hanya perayaan kecil-kecilan, tapi bagi mereka sudah lebih dari cukup.

 **Owari**

Halo!

Ini untuk Kak Seizenber. Gimana Kak fanfiknya? Ide yang kebayang cuman ini, semoga memuaskan, yaa :D

Duh aku makin cinta sama _pairing_ ini gimana dong :') ( _fangirling_ -an baca fanfik sendiri). Kok mereka manis gitu sih, romantis gitu sih. Coba tanya _author_ -nya yang buat, kehidupan cintanya kayak gimana :'( (eh jangan deng jangan tanya) (kayak punya aja).

Terima kasih bagi semua yang telah membaca fanfiksi ini. Ingin memberikan bonus komentar?


End file.
